


My polish homework but make it gay

by simplyNA



Category: Dziady | Forefather's Eve - Mickiewicz, Kordian - Słowacki
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Because I can, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, M/M, The Author Regrets Everything, Why Did I Write This?, and yes i regret it, i wrote this instead of doing my assigments, no beta we die like Kordian, polish classics but gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29592066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyNA/pseuds/simplyNA
Summary: As they are about to kill the tyrant that has tormented their people for so long, Konrad a man who's whole life has led to this moment, hesitates. Is this really what he wants? What if he had the chance to lead a quiet life with his beloved? Is it too late to turn back?
Relationships: Konrad/Kordian
Kudos: 1





	My polish homework but make it gay

**Author's Note:**

> I am really sorry

‘I can’t let you throw away your freedom like this. Not when we fought for it for so long. GO! live your life!’ His hushed screams echoed through the marble halls of the palace ‘You still have a chance at happiness… you can’t waste it here beside me’

His voice shaked even though he didn’t want it to. No, this was his mission for as long as he can remember. Nothing was going to stop him. Nothing. He was born to kill the tyrant. Born to end the brutality that plagued his people for so long. And no one could change that. So why was this man, standing before him in the moonlight, making him waver? Suddenly he wanted nothing more than to run away with him! Somewhere far away from all the fighting and dying. But deep inside he knew he couldn’t, not when he was a doorway away from bringing his people freedom. His people but not him. His life for everyone’s else’s freedom. That was always the plan. That-

‘Please.. just go’ a tear glittered running down his scared cheek.

‘No amount of freedom will ever be worth it if it isn’t with you’ responded Kordian without a hint of hesitation. Kordian… “the one guided by heart”. Since the beginning of their partnership, Konrad thought the name was quite fitting of the younger gentleman. Always too sensitive and fragile. Not someone fit for battle. But yet there they were, standing in the glistening hallways of the Tsar’s domain. The moonlight filtering through heavy velvet curtains that draped over the arched windows. A gun in his still shaking hand. They were there to kill the Tsar. He was there to kill the Tsar. Kordian was never supposed to come along but he was too stubborn to listen to Konrad’s objections. And now his stubbornness has struck again.

‘Why are you doing this to me?! You’re young, innocent, your hands don’t have to be covered with another man’s blood. You shouldn’t have to ever bear that burden’

‘Neither should you.’ the response came as quickly as ever. Konrad always admired the way his companion seemed to always have a response ready to go. And the way he looked at you afterwards as if delighting in your reaction. It always left Konrad flustered and this time was no exception. ‘No one should. But we made our choice and if we are going to go through with it, we’re going to do it together. Like we always do’

**Author's Note:**

> i may continue this just for fun. maybe? who knows? if i don't loose my sanity beforehand


End file.
